GOT: A flower emerges
by The Girl who is FandomStruck
Summary: "Why is a woman's role so insignificant?" "So the women can control the game from a far, Blossom and the men don't suspect a thing." Blossom Baratheon knows that her gender defies who she is. But when war spreads through the land, she knows that this is her chance to shine. I DON'T OWN PPG OR A SONG OF ICE AND FIRE! THIS IDEA STRUCK ME AND I WANTED TO SEE WHERE THIS GOES!


Princess Blossom of the house Baratheon had a problem. Unlike her sisters (she was a triplet and had one younger sister), she didn't have many friends. Most people apparently didn't want to befriend a princess who spoke about politics and science instead of fashion styles and tourney strategics. Sighing, she stared out her window, watching her father and his advisors discuss taxes. Blossom was more than happy to go and join the debate but she knew because she was a girl, the advisors would not listen to her.

"Sexist men. I can clearly help but since I don't have a prick, I am removed from having an opinion! I am not just a fairhead! If i was a male, everything would be different! According to them, my only purpose is to look pretty and become a baby maker! They already believe I'll become an old maid. At ten and five! They might be discussing who to marry me off to! I'll show them that they need my help." she grumbled, knowing she wouldn't dare say this out loud. The walls had ears, the maids would say.

"Are you finished breaking your fast, Blossom?" Blossom quickly turned around to see Princess (who wasn't really a princess, but rather a ward from house Tully). Princess seemed impatient and quickly tapped her foot while giving Blossom an annoyed look. "Your mother wants to see you in the throne room after you're finished. She wants to speak with you." Taking a deep breath, Blossom drawled,

"Yes. I am ready. Take me to her, please." Princess lead her through the halls, passing her brother and heir to the throne Joffrey ("What a prick he is!" the maids whispered to each other) in the hallway and Bubbles (her real name was Bliss but wanted to be known as Bubbles) gossiping with her friends, she reached the throne room and saw her mother, sitting in her father's throne.

"Mother, you asked for me?" Cersei Lannister turned to her oldest child and smiled. Her strawberry blonde daughter was always a straightforward person, always wanting answers to the questions she found. But she quickly regained her straight face and spoke,

"Yes, my little lioness. Your father wants us to go to Winterfell soon to engage Joffrey to Lord Stark's eldest daughter, Sansa. He most likely would also want to engage you or your sisters to one of his sons." Blossom was shocked. Possibly moving from warm King's Landing to the cold and frigid Winterfell? Preposterous!

"Why must we go to King's Landing? Can't the Starks just come here instead? Father has a lot of work to finish here." Cersei narrowed her eyes and stood up from the throne.

"You don't think I know that? Your father wants to declare Eddard Stark his hand. And you know him. He refuses to hear reason. You must pack quickly. You might never know when we will leave. Tell your siblings about this. You may leave."

Blossom curtsied and quickly left the room. While wandering the halls and finding Buttercup in the hallway debating with knights.

"Buttercup! Get Bubbles and meet me in our room! It's important!" Blossom exclaimed. Buttercup started to walk with Blossom up the hall but quickly asked,

"Okay, milady, and do you want me to wash your satins while I'm at it? Why should I hurry?" Buttercup retorted, her dark blonde hair bobbing as she spoke and walked.

"We need to pack! We are going to Winterfell in a few moons!"

Buttercup stopped walking and quickly gasped.

"Winterfell?! Why in the Gods are we going to Winterfell?

"Father is going to declare Ned Stark his hand. You do know that Jon Arryn died recently, right?"

"Of course I remember, but why are we going there? It would be so much easier for them to arrive here! I'm going to ask father to make them come here," Buttercup declared, moving toward the room where her father was in.

"He won't listen to you, even if you are his favourite. His mind is set and we are going. Now, we must find the others."

Eventually, every Baratheon child was told of the current situation and quickly packed their belongings. As their departure date neared, the entire castle felt the anticipation of the Lannisters. The Kingslayer, Jaime Lannister, got closer to his sister as the time dwindled, and a few servants began disappearing. Only the King himself remained the same, with his eating, drinking, and laying with harlots.

As the day finally arrived, maids packed the luggage into the carriages. Rations were stacked and soldiers pooled together, preparing for the long journey ahead of them. As the carriages departed, Blossom turned and stared out the carriage, watching her home becoming smaller on the horizon


End file.
